


[Podfic] Confession under the Stars

by only_more_love



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers Tower, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Download Available, First Kiss, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "Confession under the Stars" by DepressingGreenie.After coming out to the world, Steve hides on the roof of Avengers Tower.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	[Podfic] Confession under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Confession under the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953045) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie). 
  * In response to a prompt by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Hope you enjoy, Greenie. <3 Happy Stocking Day!!! :D

Fic by DepressingGreenie  
  
Read by only_more_love

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/34vxc1qdshqkkrz/Confession+under+the+Stars.mp3/file)

06:28 || 12.52 MB


End file.
